


A taste of what you've paid for

by jaesglasses



Category: Wanna One
Genre: 2park, M/M, Mystery, Non-Idol AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Thriller, Winkboy, chamsae, domestic woojin and donghyun, jihoon steals souls, mentioned wanna one members, ongniel and jinhwi if u squint hard enough, pink sausages, woojin is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesglasses/pseuds/jaesglasses
Summary: Never, under any circumstances, make a deal with Park Jihoon.





	1. the world's a broken bone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from an au I saw on tumblr and two novels by Stephen King and Hermann Hesse, respectively.

 

_For the first time in my life I tasted death, and death tasted bitter, for death is birth, is fear and dread of some terrible renewal._

_(_ **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** _)_

 

* * *

 

 

"It's far too early for you to be lazying around, Woojin."

Donghyun's concerned, albeit a bit annoyed, but _concerned_ nonetheless, voice takes Woojin out of his lethargy. 

"Mr. Kim is going to kill you if he catches you not listening to him."

 

Woojin smiles, obviously unfazed by the threat imposed with the mention of their current professor's name. 

"Don't worry, hyung. I'm listening to his boring speech. I'm just _not concentrating_ on it at the moment."

 

Donghyun sighs, rolls his eyes at him, and looks back at the whiteboard in front of the classroom, hastily jutting down whatever words Mr. Kim is writing.

"Suit yourself, but make sure you'll pass this class."

 

"Yes, sir." 

Woojin answers back. He looks at the professor briefly, decides his lecture isn't worth his time, and looks down at the open student center situated below. Their classroom is on the third floor, so his favorite past time is observing the students from his seat near the window.

 

It's saturday which means there aren't a lot of students to _actually_ observe, and Mr. Kim's class is his first and only class for the day so Woojin should be listening because his C- grade won't miraculously turn itself into an A, but for some reason, today isn't the day for education _dammit._

 

While his mind wanders through the latest dance videos he watched on Youtube last night, his eye catches two figures walking side by side on the student center. He recognizes the taller one, he's his senior and dance team leader, Daniel, while the other is.. wait, is that Park Jihoon? The _Park Jihoon?_

 

Woojin focuses his attention on them both, eyes squinting a little. He's not a very sociable person, so he doesn't know a lot about Jihoon. All he knows is that basically everyone in the school worships him like he's some kind of an angel. Woojin understands them a little, since the guy really has the facial features carved by god himself, but beyond the face, Woojin couldn't care less.

 

However, it's the first time he saw Daniel with him. Well, he's not with the senior 24/7, so maybe they were friends before and Woojin just didn't notice?

Daniel, afterall, is a social butterfly.

 

The pair walked slowly. It appears as if they were having a rather serious discussion, as Woojin has not seen Daniel's trademark smile yet, which, believe him, is always on Daniel's face. His curiosity is definitely piqued, fuck Mr. Kim and his lecture.

 

After a minute, Jihoon suddenly stops walking and reaches for Daniel's arm to signal him to also stop and face him.

 

Daniel seems surprised, Woojin notes. Then Jihoon placed one hand on Daniel's face and kisses him. 

 

" _Oh my god, what_?!" 

Woojin screams internally, eyes bulging and mouth opening slightly.

 

As he said, he is not a very sociable person, so he isn't really updated with gossips circulating their small school, but the last time he checked, Daniel is in a relationship with Seongwoo, so what is he doing out in the open, being kissed by the school fairy?

 

The kiss didn't last long, and Daniel's mortified face is what Woojin saw next. His senior looked as if a monster just stole a part of his soul. 

 

"Really, what's happening?"

Woojin says, unable to control his urge to question anything and everything because _why?_

 

He turns his head to look at Donghyun, who now has a questioning look on his face.

 

"What did you say?"

Donghyun asks, brows furrowing.

 

"What?" 

Woojin stupidly replies back.

 

"Anything interesting you want to share to the class?" 

 

Donghyun and Woojin look at each other before facing Mr. Kim.

 

"Uh, nothing, sir. Sorry." 

Woojin supplies, hoping that the bell rings already so he won't be in the presence of his professor anymore.

 

Mr. Kim looks at him for a moment before turning to Donghyun. 

"You're smart, but you have low taste in friends."

 

Donghyun just rolls his eyes again, while Woojin curses his professor in his mind.

 

When Mr. Kim proceeds to his lecture again, Woojin turns back to where Daniel and Jihoon were, but only Jihoon was there and  _holy fuck is he staring right at him?!_

 

 

Jihoon is indeed staring at him, Woojin's sure. Then, Jihoon gets his phone out and fumbles with it for a short while.

 

Woojin feels his phone vibrate. And although it is a universally known fact not to check your phone during class hours, Woojin knows he broke too many rules that day to even care. 

 

He checks his phone and sees a message from Daniel. Woojin feels his blood run cold.

 

**_"He knows, don't go home."_ **

 

 _Fuck,_ maybe he should've listened to Mr. Kim's lecture.

 


	2. praying for love (paying in naivety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as secrets go, Jihoon's is definitely unexpected

 

_God's grace was with all of them, but it was no longer with me._

( **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** )

 

* * *

 

 

"So Donghyun, how unlikely is it to survive a fall from that window to the ground?"

Woojin whispers to his friend, successfully bothering him for the _nth_ time today.

 

They're currently at the library, with Donghyun trying his best to act as if he cannot hear Woojin and concetrating on his, _their_ , assignment. Though this time, he actually bothers to look up to him.

 

"It's very possible to survive since the distance isn't enough to kill anyone but I _can_ manage if you disturb me one more time."

 

Woojin glares at him for a second before pouting. 

"I have a problem," he announces dramatically, "and you're not helping with that attitude."

 

Donghyun stares at him with a "you're-really-stupid" expression. 

"I don't know how one text can scare you like this but trust me, you airhead, there's nothing to worry about."

 

"But I already told you!" Woojin snaps back a bit loudly, earning a few glares from other students. He doesn't care.

"I saw this, this," he flails his hands wildly in the air, " _thing_ with Daniel and Jihoon and I think Jihoon's out for my blood."

 

"You seeing him kiss Daniel won't kill you, Woojin." Donghyun replies, attention on his work again.

"On the contrary, I think they should be scared of you because you saw them. I'm pretty sure Seongwoo wouldn't like that info very much."

 

"Oh my god!" 

Realization dawns on Woojin's face.

"Is he planning to kill me because Jihoon thinks I'll snitch on them?"

 

"You know what, forget what I said."

Donghyun stands up and fixes his things back to his bag.

"Your relevance in this school is pretty much non-existent so I don't think they'll worry that much about you snitching and spreading cheating rumors."

 

Woojin also stands up and hits his friend with his bag. 

"Thanks for the hype, you traitor."

 

Donghyun smiles cheekily. "Always happy to help a friend. Let's go, I'm hungry!"

He moves in front of his friend and pulls Woojin next to him. He puts his arm around Woojin's shoulder.

"Don't worry, if Jihoon ever does something to you, I'll personally do the arrangement for your funeral. No payment needed."

 

"I'd say thanks but I won't let myself die without taking you with me."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The rest of their day consisted solely of Woojin stubbornly insisting not to go back to their dorms because  _aren't you happy to spend time, like the whole time, with me donghyun_ and Donghyun judging him with his glares.

 

Eventually, they ran out of shops to window-shop to and Donghyun actually managed to drag, _and I mean drag_ , Woojin to their dorms.

 

"I'm telling you, Woojin, Jihoon looks harmless and-- oh, speaking of the devil." 

Donghyun stops on his tracks, with Woojin in tow who's looking down, frozen.

 

"Donghyun, for the love of everything that is holy, if you're joking right now--"

 

"No, no, it really is Jihoon, in front of our door."

 

Woojin inhales sharply before finally looking up. Indeed, there's Jihoon, looking glorious even with his signature look of agonizing fashion. _To be honest, who in their right mind would wear a neon pink shirt and pair it with red sneakers?_

 

Donghyun holds Woojin's arm tightly, a silent message for him to chill, and together they move closer to their unexpected visitor.

 

Jihoon sees them and smiles his amazing smile, teeth showing and all. Donghyun does the same, but with a wave because its Donghyun we're talking about, and Woojin just stares dumbly, partly because Jihoon up-close is heavenly and partly because he's sincerely scared.

 

"Hello! Donghyun, isn't it?" 

Jihoon asks, still smiling but with his eyes showing an unreadable expression. 

 

"Yes, and its Jihoon, right? I've seen you around the school a lot. You're pretty famous." Donghyun replies back, still clutching Woojin's arm. 

"And this is Woojin." He points at him.

 

Jihoon focuses all his attention to Jihoon and holds out his hand. 

"I know him. It's nice to finally meet you, Woojin."

 

Woojin hesitates for a moment before taking Jihoon's hand, which is firm and soft, not that he _thinks_ its soft, that is merely an observation, and shakes it twice.

 

A few awkward seconds pass before Woojin finally decides to speak. Nervous, he asks.

"Uh what.. what are you doing here?"

 

Jihoon stares at him for a moment. 

"I would like to talk to you, actually. Alone."

 

Woojin is visibly shocked, and he unconsciously swallows hard. 

 

Donghyun clears his throat and releases his hold on his friend. "Well then, I might as well go. I'll just wait for you inside, Woojin." 

 

He smiles reassuringly, completely _not_ reassuring Woojin. He moves away and proceeds to get inside their dorm, leaving his helpless friend alone with his soon-to-be killer.

 

"Okay, I'll make this quick," Jihoon starts. His tone suddenly changed from friendly to scary, worrying Woojin more. 

"Just, what exactly did you see?"

 

Woojin stays silent, eyes bulging and looking stupid in front of Jihoon _god fucking dammit_

 

"I do not appreciate silence right now, Woojin ah."

 

"I saw nothing!" Woojin blurts out. Lying is bad, but so is dying so he might as well lie.

 

Jihoon laughs softly, sounding like an angel. 

"We both know you're lying."

 

"Look, I just saw you and Daniel kiss. That's all! And I promise, I won't say shit to anyone. I'm not a snitch." _And I also love my life_ , Woojin wants to add, but he's made himself look idiotic enough. He doesn't need any more embarassment, _thank you very much_.

 

"No, you're not." Jihoon agrees, looking at him with an amused expression.

 

They do a staring contest for a while. Then, Woojin speaks. 

"So.. can I, like, go now?"

 

"You're cute, you know that?" Jihoon says out of nowhere, still looking amused.

 

Woojin, for the 623637th time that day, looks at the other dumbly. "Uh, okay? That didn't really answer my question, but okay."

 

"And you're pretty observant too, because I made sure no one would look our way that time, but you managed to do it, with little effort, I'm sure. You're different from _them_ , Woojin ah. I like that."

Jihoon continues, puzzling Woojin.

 

_"Them?"_

 

"Would you like to join me, then? It's so _boring_ to just _play_ with _them_ alone. _They_ 're so easy, like that senior of yours, Daniel." 

 

"Wait, what? I don't understand. You played with Daniel to cheat on Seongwoo?" Woojin slowly takes one step back, instinctively raising his hands a bit in front of him, as if to say _back off._

 

Jihoon laughs again. "I didn't play with him to cheat on his boyfriend. I _play_ with _them_ differently."

 

Woojin swallows hard again before asking. "How do you _play_ with _them?"_

 

Jihoon smiles. 

"I take a part of their soul."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO HAV U SEEN THE BEAUTIFUL MV OMFG IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND THE SONG WAS SO GOOD AND THEY SHOWED 2PARK FOR LIKE 0.10263 SECONDS AND JIHOON KILLED IT HE'S NO MAMA'S BOY NO MORE BUT I BARELY SAW WOOJIN BESIDES THE GROUP SCENES I WAS SO SAAAAAAAD YMC U FUCKING SNAKE


	3. give me a sign (i wanna believe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings exist for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a random chap to introduce a bit of Jihoon

 

_My story is not a pleasant one; it is neither sweet nor harmonious, as invented stories are; it has the taste of nonsense and chaos, of madness and dreams--like the lives of all men who stop deceiving themselves._

( **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** )

 

* * *

 

 

If asked a question on whether or not demons are good, chances are there will be less than 1% of the human population that would agree, and only because those people are _crazy_.

 

But, contrary to popular belief, not all demons want to eat up people's souls. There are those who possess great powers to turn the world into an endless void of misery, but choose to co-exist with humans and learn their ways. _Such is the case with Park Jihoon._

 

_"Jihoon!"_

 

_Jihoon stopped on his tracks and turned around to see Kim Yerim, his classmate on his advanced calculus class, walking (brisk walking?) towards him with an eager smile on her face. He faked a smile. "Yes?"_

 

_Yerim stopped just a short distance away from Jihoon and looked at him intently, a cute smile adorning her face. "Can you help me with homework? I didn't really understand professor do's lecture earlier. I'll treat you as a payback!"_

 

_She stared at him expectantly. At the back of his mind, Jihoon thought about playing with her next, but the idea left as soon as it crossed his mind. It would coincide with his number one rule._

 

_He just nodded his head. "Sure."_

 

Smart, elegant, a crowd-pleaser... perfect. This is how Human Jihoon presented himself. He helps people sometimes; makes their dreams come true just for the hell of it.

 

Don't get him wrong, though. Park Jihoon do not, and **never** would, care about humans. _He's on their side, but he is not one of them_. He simply enjoys the thrill of getting something back after granting a wish. Jihoon is practically the embodiment of your mom's endless warnings of being careful what you wish for.

 

_As anyone would have guessed, Yerim's need to be tutored boiled down to her wanting to spend time with Jihoon, because, of course, she had a crush on the man. **Who wouldn't?**_

 

_"I want to tell you something."_

 

_Jihoon looked up from his book to Yerim, who's sitting across the table from him. He already knew whatever shit the girl is about to tell him but he chose to act innocent._

 

_They're at one of the famous coffee shops around campus that provide life to students that are dead inside in the form of, in Jihoon's humble opinion, vomit-inducing sugary drinks._

 

_Coupled with the heavy lighting inside the shop, Yerim's excessive blushing is uncomfortably visible. She swallowed hard before speaking._

 

_"I think I like--"_

 

_"Don't you think this equation is pretty easy? I think you can do everything alone." Jihoon suddenly asked, tone annoyed._

 

_Yerim stuttered, not knowing how to react to the sudden change. "I-I.. I'm sorry, what?"_

 

_Jihoon smiled at her, as if nothing happened. "I need to go, Yerim."_

 

_Yerim visibly panicked, and suddenly grabbed Jihoon's arm. "D-don't go!"_

 

_Jihoon maintained his composure and still smiled sweetly, but one look into his eyes will scare anyone. Yerim felt a shiver run down her spine, and not the good kind._

 

_"I don't feel the same about you, Yerim."_

 

_She's close to crying now. "B-but.. I'll.. I'll do anything! Just... please."_

 

_Jihoon smirked, eyes shining with a venomous glint. "Please what?"_

 

_"Please be mine."_

 

_Jihoon laughed softly. "My attention comes with a price, Yerim."_

 

_"What is it? What do you want?" Yerim asked, voice full of hope._

 

A little warning might go a long way, so here's one: Never, under any circumstances, make a deal with Park Jihoon.

 

" _ **I want a piece of you**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been really tough this days, and writing is my only escape place. Sorry for a random update.


	4. dress me up (watch me die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Woojin is in for a lot more trouble than he thinks.

 

_If one wanted an unsullied and orderly life, one made sure one was in league with this world._

  
( **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** )

 

* * *

 

"I take a part of their soul."

 

Park Jihoon states this in such a nonchalant manner it's downright _outrageous_ to believe it's true.

 

Woojin feels his skin crawl with _fear, dread,_ and perhaps even with _annoyance._ He's had his own fair share of creepy experiences, but moments involving Jihoon seems to triumph among others.

 

He almost regrets asking him how he plays with people. _Almost._

 

They say curiosity kills. Who knows? Maybe tonight it kills Woojin.

 

"What do you mean?" Woojin asks. He's slowly turning pale, and with his hair dyed red, it is _sickeningly_ noticeable how _affected_ he is of Jihoon's presence.

 

Jihoon just smiles, as always. Woojin thinks he's used to it by now. ' _Not giving a response to important questions_ ' seems to be listed under Park Jihoon's skills.

 

After a while, Jihoon responds. "I'll answer you another time. When you're ready."

 

Would you look at that, let's also add ' _providing only ample information_ ' on that list.

 

Jihoon then moves swiftly, suddenly occupying Woojin's personal space and standing in front of him, _really close._ His eyes stay locked on the other, as if sending a message.

 

Woojin is greatly _alarmed,_ and his cheeks are now adorned with a light pink glow. His heart throbs _vigorously,_ and maybe it's not only from the panic. However, he stands his ground and participates in what looks like a staring competition between them.

 

Jihoon leans in a bit closer, his breath ghosting over Woojin's lips. Then, he speaks. "Things will be different tomorrow. Will you notice them?"

 

And with that, Jihoon quickly turns around and starts walking away from the other. He waves his hand lightly into the air as farewell.

 

He turns to a dark alley and disappears from the other's line of sight. Finally, after what seems like hours to him, Woojin calms himself and collects his thoughts.

 

"How will I even notice things?" Woojin wonders out loud.

 

A voice within him answers back. " _If it involves Park Jihoon, you will notice. You always do._ "

 

Woojin sighs. "What are you, Park Jihoon?"

 

* * *

 

As anyone would expect, Woojin did not get enough sleep that night. He was too busy thinking about who Jihoon really is, and what he meant the night before.

 

Of course Donghyun, the good friend that he is, will notice this sudden change. He knows Woojin is the type of guy who loves sleep so much he'd choose slipping into a coma over coming to school.

 

So, imagine his shock when Woojin, in the weary hours of the morning, wakes him up and tells him to hurry up because he's so _energized_ to go to school.

 

"We don't even have classes today!" A confused Donghyun exclaims, flabbergasted.

 

Woojin stares at him dumbly. "We don't?"

 

Donghyun sighs. He falls on his bed dramatically and hugs his pink pillow. "It's a Sunday, you idiot."

 

"It is?" Woojin fishes out his phone from his pocket to check the date. Yup, it really is a Sunday.

 

"Whatever you're on right now, please stop doing it. It's not good for you because it's making you dumber." Donghyun continues.

 

Woojin controls his urge to smother his friend with his own pillow, and just decides to leave him and wander into their makeshift living room ( _which is really just leftover space in their dorm where they managed to place a small couch_ ).

 

He sits on the couch and stares at nothing for a full minute.

 

"Why are you being like this, Park Woojin?" He asks himself tiredly.

 

At that moment, his phone rings. It's his dance team leader, Daniel.

 

"What's up?" Woojin quickly asks as he answers the call.

 

"Hey, Woojin. Can you go to the studio today?"

 

Woojin notes the lack of energy in Daniel's voice.

 

"Yeah, sure. Did something happen?"

 

"We need to, uh, change the routine for the dance. Myungho, he.. he can't participate."

 

Myungho is Daniel's classmate and assistant leader to their team. He's also the center in the dance routine they've been practicing for months for the annual dance competition in their school's festival.

 

Alarmed, Woojin reacts. "Huh? Why?"

 

Daniel's voice is disturbingly low, Woojin can practically hear the sadness in it. "It's.. it's my fault. It's my fucking fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Then the line cuts off. Woojin stares at the phone on his right hand. His mind fills with questions, and no answers.

 

_Why wouldn't Myungho participate? He's more excited than anyone to showcase his talent since he's the center, so why would he back out?_

 

_Why is Daniel saying it's his fault? What is **his** fault?_

 

Suddenly, Park Jihoon's words come back to him. " _Things will be different tomorrow_."

 

Woojin puts his left hand on his chest and feels his heart beating faster again. He sighs.

 

"Steady your heart, Park Woojin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, if anyone's curious, the titles for the chapters are from various p!atd songs bcos I'm emo


	5. you're worse (than nicotine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In exchange for a wish, Jihoon will destroy a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shitty update by a shitty person a.k.a me lmao sorry for this m e s s like rlly i'm sorry

 

_The bird fights its way out of the egg. The egg is the world. Who would be born must first destroy a world._

( **Demian, The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** )

 

* * *

 

The distance between Woojin's dorm and the dance studio seems to stretch forever. Woojin runs in a trance, different thoughts spiralling into him like snow flakes piling on a deserted road in the middle of winter; messy, unorganized, and _too much._

 

"What the fuck is going on?" His mind kept asking. Ever since that fateful Saturday morning, Woojin's control of his life and everything around him seems to be utterly lost to the chaos that is Park Jihoon.

 

  
Woojin swiftly turns into the next corner on his path. The entrance to their dance studio building comes into view. He runs faster to the entrance and goes straight to the stairs. He's a kinesthetic kind of guy, so he prefers running up on stairs; physical training seeming to calm his nerves more than focusing on his thoughts.

 

  
In a couple of minutes, Woojin's already standing in front of the door of their studio in the 4th floor, panting heavily and heart beating loudly. He knocks twice and opens the door.

 

He sees Daniel sitting on the floor, back against the mirror. He looks like someone who has lost total faith in humanity, with his sunken eyes, pale face, and dark aura. Woojin locks the door behind him for good measure.

 

'Hey." Woojin greets warily, unsure as ever on how to handle the situation. "It's me, Woojin." He slowly walks closer to him.

 

Upon dropping the name, Daniel looks up to him fast, eyes eagerly searching for _something_ Woojin can't figure out. Woojin stops on his tracks. He raises his hands in front of him. "Calm down, man."

 

Daniel stands up. "Do you know Park Jihoon?" He asks. Woojin notes the sadness in his voice.

 

Woojin nods. The other looks at him with an expression of mix shock and _disappointment._ He starts pacing left and right while biting his nails. Woojin panics because he knows what those movements mean; _Daniel is about to have a panic attack._

 

Woojin moves closer and puts his hands on Daniel's shoulders. He shakes him lightly. "Look at me." He says, trying to catch his senior's eyes. "Look at me!"

 

This puts Daniel out of his daze. He looks at Woojin with a distinct horror in his eyes. "You didn't make a deal with him, right? Oh, god, please tell me you didn't."

 

"What do you mean?" Woojin asks.

 

Daniel looks at him for a while, still trying to search for something, then he sighs. "It doesn't matter. You wouldn't be able to remember it even if you did." He breaks free from Woojin's hold and slumps on the floor again. He looks like he's about to cry.

 

Woojin sits on the floor with him. "Is... is this about you kissing Jihoon?"

 

Daniel suddenly moves away, alarmed. "How did you know that?"

 

Woojin smiles awkwardly, trying to pass the mood off as normal. "I saw you last Saturday."

 

The other's mouth opens a bit. "But.. but how? Did you make a deal with him?"

 

Woojin sighs. "Again, what deal are you talking about? I know Jihoon and I've had some pretty creepy encounters with him but I do not remember signing any deal or something."

 

"People who aren't connected to him the same way I am, aren't supposed to know and see what you've seen. It doesn't work that way."

 

Woojin's worry over Daniel was replaced with annoyance. Well, atleast his senior isn't as panicky as before. "Can you please explain everything?"

 

Daniel stays silent for a while. Woojin's about to say something when he speaks. "That kiss isn't romantic. It's meant as a sign that the _deal_ has been repaid."

 

"What _deal?"_

 

He locks eyes with Woojin. "Jihoon isn't human, Woojin. He's a demon. I don't really remember how I knew about this fact, but I made a deal with him a few months ago. That deal is to make Seungwoo mine."

 

It's _supposed_ to be a great shock, as what Daniel is saying is a lot to take in. However, learning that Jihoon is a demon didn't shock Woojin. Deep down, he knows there was _something else._ Something _inhuman_ inside Jihoon.

 

"It's stupid, I know." Daniel continues. "But at that moment, it seemed plausible, you know? Like, nothing will really happen at all when I wished for it in front of him. But he said it will, as long as I make it an official deal with him."

 

"Jihoon didn't ask for anything in return?" Woojin asks.

 

Daniel nods. "He did, actually. He told me to give up a member's admission to the dance team in exchange. It was when we're just starting to practice for the dance festival, so I didn't think it would be a big deal." He sighs, sadness back in his voice.

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

 

"I gave up Myungho's admission."

 

This indeed shocks Woojin. "Myungho? Why him?"

 

"I honestly do not know why I chose him. What I do know is that a voice inside my head told me to pick him. So I did. Now, Jihoon got to take the payment for my wish."

 

Woojin looks away, trying to process the information in his head. "So, Myungho isn't part of the team anymore?"

 

"That's what I thought at first." Daniel stands up. His tone is suddenly angry. "But that fucker Jihoon... he did something worse. Myungho's in the hospital. Yesterday, he crashed the car he was driving."

 

Woojin stands up too. "What?! But Myungho hates driving! Why would he suddenly be driving?"

 

"Because I told him so." A voice behind them announces. Both boys turned around.

 

"Jihoon?" Woojin exclaims. "How did you get in here?"

 

"Oh, please." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "You already know too much about me, I'm sure. You think a locked door would stop me?"

 

"Why did you do that to Myungho?!" Daniel yells at him. Jihoon is unfazed.

 

"You gave up his admission, remember?"

 

"I didn't know him getting into an accident is what you meant by that!"

 

Jihoon laughs, his sweet voice _sickening_ to Daniel's ears. "That's your fault."

 

Woojin is unable to react. He's just standing there, absorbing everything.

 

Daniel drops his defenses. He knows it's just pointless. "Would you... would you please turn everything back?"

 

Jihoon shoots daggers into him with his intense stare. "The deal has been sealed and repaid. If you want to turn everything back, _then kill yourself._ If you do, I'll consider saving Myungho's life."

 

Woojin does react to this. He runs to Jihoon and pushes him back, hard. "What the fuck did you say?"

 

Jihoon just laughs again. "It's done. You can't change anything now."

 

This pisses Woojin even more. "How toxic can you be?"

 

"I told you I'd explain when the time is right." Jihoon says. "It wouldn't be too far from now, anyway."

 

Woojin is about to seriously punch him, when Jihoon speaks. "Why don't you check on Donghyun? He seems to be a bit off."

 

Woojin stops on his tracks. His heart beats fast on his chest. "What did you do to him?"

 

Jihoon shrugs. "Nothing. I just received his wish."

 

Within seconds, Woojin is reaching for the door knob. "Goddamn it, Donghyun. Please be okay." He muttered.

 

"Wouldn't you want to know what he exhanged his wish for?" Jihoon asks him, but Woojin is too far gone with his concern for Donghyun to actually care about what he's saying. "Go fuck yourself." He replies instead, then he runs off.

 

Jihoon smiles.

 

"It's **you."**


	6. the fallen ones

 

_If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us._

 

( **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth** )

 

* * *

 

 

"Kim Donghyun!"

 

Woojin yells as he enters their shared dorm. He goes straight to their room, opening the door abruptly. He was greeted with the view of Donghyun slowly sitting up on his bed.

 

"Why are you so loud?" He asks, annoyance evident in his voice.

 

Woojin disregards his question and just moves closer to his best friend, looking Donghyun over from head to toe. "Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

 

Donghyun raises an eyebrow at him. "Of course, I'm okay. Are you?"

 

Once again, Woojin doesn't answer. Instead, he directs some more questions to him. "Why did you talk to Jihoon alone? Are you crazy, Donghyun? You know how wary I am of that guy!"

 

"I haven't seen Jihoon since last night, Woojin. What the hell are you on about?"

 

Now, it's Woojin's turn to be confused. "What?"

 

"I haven't seen him nor talked to him. I haven't talked to anyone but you, actually. I've been here since this morning." Donghyun sighs, his face contorting into a mixture of confusion and worry.

 

"Are you serious? Are you being sincere right now?"

 

Donghyun stands up and smacks him on the head. "Why would I lie about talking to Jihoon? And more importantly," he smacks him one more time, "why would I lie to you, you idiot?"

 

"So he lied to me?" Woojin wonders out loud, the question directed at himself.

 

"Who lied to you?" Donghyun asks. In that moment, someone knocks on their front door.

 

Donghyun looks at him first with a worried expression before leaving the room to open the door.

 

Woojin slumps on Donghyun's bed, trying to be calm and collecting the scattered thoughts on his mind.

 

It doesn't make sense. _If it involves Jihoon, nothing will make sense._

 

Donghyun appears at the door again. "Someone's looking for you."

 

"Who?" Woojin asks.

 

"Park Jihoon."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're a fucking liar!" Woojin shouts at Jihoon as soon as he saw him. Donghyun grimaces and instinctively moves closer to Jihoon and his best friend, unconsciously creating a barrier between the two.

 

The anger is clearly directed at Jihoon, but he just looks at Woojin, amused. Jihoon stays standing in front of their door.

 

He smiles, eyes twinkling with mischief and something more. _Something evil_. "What do you mean?"

 

"You know what I mean." Woojin fumes. He closes his right hand on Donghyun's wrist. "Donghyun isn't someone you should mess with."

 

Donghyun looks at both of them, conflicted. "What are you two talking about?"

 

Jihoon walks a few steps to their direction. Woojin moves back, pulling a confused Donghyun with him.

 

The other laughs and directs his attention to Donghyun. "Get out." His voice is _sickeningly_ sweet to the ears, as if what he said isn't downright _rude._

 

Woojin expects his best friend, as the law-abiding and respectful person that he is, to be offended. Instead, Donghyun pulls his hand from Woojin's hold, catching the other off guard.

 

And as if in a trance, he slowly walks to the door and shuts it behind him. Woojin is too shocked to react. Jihoon just laughs again.

 

Hearing him laugh, Woojin's anger comes back. "What did you do?"

 

Jihoon just shrugs. "Nothing, really. I just told him to get out. You heard that, didn't you?"

 

Woojin suddenly pushes Jihoon, who's left stumbling backwards. "Stop trying to be smart with me!"

 

"What?" Jihoon asks, a little annoyed but still amused. "It's not my fault kind kids are easy to manipulate."

 

"And besides," he continues, looking at Woojin so intensely it's almost scary. " _I'm not the one who sold his best friend to the devil._ "

 

This triggers Woojin to hit him, but he finds himself unable to move. "What the-- stop this shit now!"

 

Jihoon had the _audacity_ to pout. "But you were being rude."

 

Woojin gives up trying to move and just settles with shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "Donghyun didn't even talk to you so stop fucking lying!"

 

Jihoon looks at him with a serious expression. "I wasn't lying. He just doesn't remember the deal. **No one ever does**."

 

Once again, Woojin's mind turns blank. _What?_

 

"But you know what?" Jihoon asks, smiling once more. This time it looks genuine, like he's having the time of his life. "That's the best part. They've given up someone else's life for a wish, and they won't even remember it. Now, that's _rude."_

 

Daniel crosses Woojin's mind. _But doesn't hyung remember his deal with Jihoon?_

 

"About that stupid senior of yours, though," Jihoon says, as if reading Woojin's mind, "he's a special kind of human, that's how he retains his memories. Too bad he's not special anymore since he made a deal with me. Heaven's gonna be sad, you know?"

 

Jihoon moves closer to an immobile Woojin and absentmindedly runs his hand through the other's hair. "But you're still here, afterall. And you're special to me. So why don't you just stop being a little dumbass and actually cooperate?" He smiles at him.

 

Something inside Woojin lights up with Jihoon's words. ' _You're special to me._ '

 

This annoys Woojin even more. "Fuck off!"

 

Jihoon presses his lips together in a thin line. "Let me correct that: stop being an _annoying_ little dumbass."

 

"Why don't you stop ruining my life?" Woojin asks back.

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow at him, acting innocent. "But I didn't ruin your life. You ruined it the moment you showed yourself to me."

 

Woojin struggles again with whatever force is trying to lock him down. Unsurprisingly, he fails. Jihoon laughs. "But you can fix everything again."

 

He abruptly stops his actions and looks at Jihoon. His mind is telling him not to believe whatever shit Jihoon says, but a part of him still hopes to fix things, so Woojin listens.

 

Jihoon senses this and starts to speak again. "I am not human, as you may know. My job is to take a piece of soul from people like you. You see, whenever a human makes a wish to us, he has to sell someone else's life too." He smiles longingly, as if remembering a happy moment from the past.

 

"It's fun to do that. You can never tell how much humanity a person is willing to give up in exchange of a granted wish. Even someone you know so well," Jihoon leans in to whisper into Woojin's ear, "can give you up for their benefit."

 

Woojin clenches his teeth to try and calm himself down. There's no use fighting against a demon like Jihoon, he knows that.

 

"What will happen to the person who made a wish?"

 

Jihoon stares at him for a long time before answering. "A piece of his soul dies along with the other person."

 

"A piece of his soul?"

 

"Yes, a piece of his soul. One part of his life. But Woojin, you should know that a person cannot survive with a broken and incomplete soul like that. Soon enough, they start to break themselves apart too."

 

"The missing piece eats them up from the inside and makes them weak, hopeless, _vulnerable._ Death just becomes a bonus at that point."

 

Images of Donghyun suffering flashes in Woojin's mind. This fills his heart with sadness and desperation. "What can I do to call off your deal with Donghyun?"

 

Jihoon smirks, eyes twinkling once again. "At last, you're cooperating."

 

He reaches for Woojin's hand with his and locks their fingers together. Jihoon looks into his eyes.

 

" **Join me.** "

 

 


	7. high hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been five months too late but LET ME EXPLAIN IM-- ok it was bcos of who i am as a person, sue me

 

_I realized today that nothing in the world is more distasteful to a man than to take a path that leads to himself._

(  **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth**  )

 

* * *

 

As a child, Woojin wanted to change the world somehow through the power of dancing. It was a silly dream, as what most kids once had, but for one moment in his life, he firmly believed in doing it. 

 

The world turned out to be much, much more complicated than Woojin imagined, and soon enough the difficulties of _actually_ living made his dream a choice between saving the world or saving _himself,_ and he'd always chosen the latter.

 

_Always._

 

Woojin stares blankly at his and Jihoon's interlocked hands. His mind is buzzing with too much information, and yet not enough to know what he's supposed to do.

 

"If I-- If I join you, would--" 

 

Silence. Woojin gulps down whatever sick feeling that's threatening to spill all over his veins. He continues,

 

"--would you save him?"

 

Jihoon laughs _mockingly._  "Honey, I don't save people."

 

Woojin clenches his teeth. Desperation seeps through his blood, stopping him from acting out in front of the demon. "Would you break the bind he created with you?"

 

"Yes, I will." Jihoon answers fast, seemingly annoyed. "He won't get Youngmin with my help, though. Breaking the bond means breaking the wish too."

 

With the mention of Youngmin, he finally realized what his bestfriend wanted. It's a shame, but Woojin decides. 

 

"I'll join you."

 

The demon smirks, glowing with an aura Woojin senses as awfully dangerous. "Good choice."

 

Darkness envelopes his vision and Woojin falls asleep.

 

 


	8. sunsets on the evil eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets end this shall we

 

_The realms of day and night, two different worlds coming from two opposite poles, mingled during this time._

(  **Demian: The Story of Emir Sinclair's Youth**  )

 

* * *

 

**You've been here before.**

 

Yes, I know you. Why are you looking at me like that? Sure you remember me, don't you?

 

You don't? That's silly! That must have been from that polluted air you've been breathing in the city. We've been friends in the 3rd grade! Still don't recall? What a bummer. Ah, forget it. I'll just act like we've just met! That'll be cool. Here, let me shake your hand.

 

Why are you standing so awkwardly there? Get inside! Here, sit next to me. The teacher will come late, they said. It might take a bit before you'll be introduced to the whole class.

 

Wanna know stuff ahead? Sure, I'll help you!

 

See that kid? The tall one holding a ball and talking to that other guy? That's Guanlin. He's like, famous for being lanky or something. Kid wants to be a rapper. The other guy's Seonho. They're best friends, they say. I believe there' something more but who really knows, right?

 

Anyway, you see that glasses guy with a book? He's Daehwi, our class president. I think he's pretty weird but he's hella smart so I guess that even things out.

 

That tall one cleaning the teacher's table? That's Minhyuk. He's really quiet but he's nice. There are rumors going around, though. People say he's a bully before and did mean things to this upperclassman, Jaehwan, was it? I'm not sure.

 

Who?

 

Oh, those two? The red-haired one is Woojin, the other's Jihoon. They transferred here a month before you. Those two are really well-known around here. Jihoon aces every test and Woojin won a lot of sports competition for the school since they came.

 

What do I think of them? Oh, I don't know. They look nice but I feel like there's something more, you know? Like there's something we're missing.

 

They're an interesting bunch. Might want to get to know them more sometime.

 

Be careful, anyway. Weird things have been happening around here. I don't know why others don't notice, but accidents have been frequent since they came. 

 

Don't look weirded out like that. _Okay_ , maybe I'm overreacting.

 

Don't forget, though. With capable people like them, anything is possible.

 

**Anything at all.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for putting up with this!! i appreciate all the kudos and the comments. honestly, i think its rushed and turned out shitty but i wanted to end it so im rlly sorry. have a nice day fellas


End file.
